


Un loup et sa belle

by Eilisande



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Comics, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Après le combat contre Bloody Mary et le procès de l'homme tordu, Bigby Wolf a du mal à revenir au quotidien et à surmonter le traumatisme d'avoir cru Blanche morte. Sorte de conclusion au jeu the Wolf among us.





	Un loup et sa belle

Bigby Wolf glissa la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, s'y engouffra et en referma la porte derrière lui. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer contre celle-ci. Lui. Le Grand Méchant Loup. À sa décharge, il avait peut être dormi six heures au cours des quatre derniers jours et c'était en comptant généreusement les heures qu'il avait passé inconscient à se vider de son sang dans une ou l'autre des ruelles de ce trou à rat qu'on appelait New-York. Bigby leva une main au niveau de ses yeux. Il était si fatigué qu'elle tremblait sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il manquait de sommeil et la moitié de son sang s'écoulait dans divers canivaux de la ville, la belle affaire. Cela n'aurait pas du être capable de l'arrêter. Du temps des Royaumes, il aurait pu passer deux fois plus de temps sans fermer l’œil et même courir aussi vite que le vent pendant tout ce temps en hachant menu les Hordes de l'Adversaire sans s'essouffler. Bloody Mary était une combattante vicieuse et elle avait failli l'avoir à plusieurs reprises. Là encore, du temps des Royaumes, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé à cracher son venin. Pour tout ce qu'ils se vantaient, Mary et l'homme tordu n'avaient ni la rage, ni la puissance nécessaires pour l'abattre. Ils avaient même cru pouvoir l'acheter, les pitoyables fous. Même l'adversaire n'aurait pas été si stupide. Il n'était pas un homme qu'on achète, mais un loup. L'argent ne pouvait combler aucun de ses désirs.

-Hé, Bigby, ça va ? Tu as l'air encore plus merdique que d'habitude et je savais même pas que c'était possible.

Colin. La voix du cochon le ramena à l'instant présent.

-Je vais bien, grogna-t-il.

-Sûr ? On dirait qu'une demi douzaine de tracteurs te sont passés dessus. D'où viennent toutes ces coupures ?

Mary. Il avait été faible face à elle, comme un louveteau pris au piège. Il n'aurait pas dû en être ainsi. Il y avait des monstres à Fableville, mais de tous, c'était lui le plus vicieux et dangereux. Mary n'était qu'une nuisance.

Et elle avait failli le tuer. Inacceptable contradiction. La certitude de sa mort le soulageait à peine. Comment avait-elle été à deux doigts de le vaincre ?

Une odeur s’immisça dans ses narines venue du bout du couloir. Bigby glissa le long de la prote, ses jambes soudain trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Colin le poussa du bout du museau pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore mais Bigby l'ignora. Il tenta ne se redresser, mais n'y parvenant pas, il dû se résigner à ramper sur ses mains et ses genoux pour s'éloigner de la porte. L'odeur était si forte qu'elle lui coupait le souffle et il aurait pu supplier Colin pour obtenir une cigarette. C'était Blanche de l'autre côté de la porte, son parfum subtil et le cliquetis décidé de ses talons sur le plancher. Elle passa devant la porte sans ralentir, puis hésita imperceptiblement, fit encore trois pas puis fit demi-tour. Il aurait voulu qu'elle n'en fasse rien.

Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, comme il le craignait, faisant craquer le plancher en passant d'une jambe sur l'autre puis toqua, une fois, doucement. Bigby se contenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les ombres de son appartement, refusant de croiser le regard de Colin qui l'interrogeait silencieusement. Quand elle toqua à nouveau avec plus d'assurance, il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'elle n'essaie pas d'ouvrir. Il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir fermé à clé. Il n'en avait pas besoin. En général, personne ne voulait le déranger ni même avoir affaire à lui.

Colin régla le problème en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et en baissant la poignée avec son groin. Bighy lui aurait volontiers hurlé dessus, mais il n'avait même pas la force de gronder.

-Colin !, s'exclama Blanche d'une voix où le soulagement se disputait avec la gène. Est-ce que Bigby est là ?

De son corps, Colin bloquait la porte de sorte que Blanche n'aurait pu le voir qu'en passant sa tête par l'intestice. L'ancienne princesse était trop bien élever pour agir ainsi avec un collègue.

-Bigby ?, demanda nonchalamment le cochon. Il est rentré tout à l'heure et s'est pieuté direct. Je peux le réveiller si c'est urgent, mais je préférerai le laisser dormir. Il serait capable de me dévorer tellement il était d'une humeur de chien. Rude nuit, j'imagine.

-Pour tout le monde, soupira Blanche, mais l'affaire a été jugée et tout cela est derrière nous maintenant. Je voulais juste être sûre que Bigby... Il était blessé et... Je voulais lui rappeler de passer voir le docteur Greffon.

-J'imagine oui, ricana Colin. Aucune arrière-pensée de votre part.

Blanche se redressa de toute sa taille.

-Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à imaginer ce que vous essayez d'insinuer, Colin, et dans votre intérêt je vais faire semblant que vous n'avez rien dit. Bonne nuit.

Le cochon grimaça quand elle referma la porte avec plus d'énergie que nécessaire, puis se retourna vers Bigby, un sourire gouailleur sur son groin.

-C'est un de vos nombreux points communs : vous êtes tous deux dans le déni alors que même un cochon comme moi peut sentir que vous rêvez de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre pour vous arracher vos vêtements.

Bigby n'avait pas l'énergie de nier ou de menacer Colin. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et son apparence humaine s’estompa, laissant celle du loup envahir la pièce. La minuscule table de bois fut repoussée contre la fenêtre, craquant puis cédant sous la pression. Les chaises firent de même et sur le comptoir, la vaisselle sale dégringola dans l'évier et sur le sol. Les murs eux-même tremblèrent, mais Bigby y était indifférent. Colin, par contre, protesta avec véhémence.

-Si tu veux me tuer, il y a de meilleures façons qu'en m’écrasant sous ton poids !

Bigby déplaça sa patte, laissant au cochon un peu de place pour respirer, mais pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de se faufiler hors de la pièce ou de l'appartement. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur assez indulgente.

Satisfait d'être enfin lui-même, il se roula en boule et plaça son museau entre ses pattes. Sous cette forme, l'odeur de Blanche était plus forte encore. Il la sentait s'insinuer par chaque intercstice du plancher alors qu'elle était déjà trois étages plus haut mais était étrangement plus facile à supporter. Le loup n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du passé ou de l'avenir. Tant qu'il la sentait là, assez près pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre en quelques bons, tout allait bien. Le loup laissait à l’homme le besoin de s'inquiéter et de ressasser.

Il s'endormit.

 

À son réveil, il était à nouveau un homme, allongé nu sur le carrelage glacial de la cuisine. Aux débuts de sa transformation en être humain, Bigby redevenait souvent inconsciemment un loup pendant son sommeil. C'était la première fois que l'inverse se produisait. Il était tout ankylosé mais au moins l'essentiel de ses blessures s'était refermé. Il se redressa en grognant et se dirigea vers le frigo.

Celui-ci était aux trois quart vide et la plupart des produits périmés. Le bacon aurait du être jeté depuis une semaine mais Bigby s'en empara, le renifla et le fit glisser dans une poëlle à peu près propre. Sortant une cigarette, il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et regarda la viande se mettre à grésiller. Colin choisit ce moment pour sortir à pas lourds de la chambre où il s'était sans doute réfugié quand Bigby s'était transformé et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son lit. Le cochon s'arrêta à deux pas du frigo et jeta à Bigby un regard plein d'espoir. En grommelant, il en sortit une salade fripée et la plaça à même le sol devant le groin de Colin.

-N'espère même pas avoir mieux. Les légumes ne sont pas le cœur de mon alimentation et tu as dévalisé mes réserves. C'est cette salade ou du bacon, au choix.

-Monstre.

-C'est bien possible. Je te conseille d'en profiter en tout cas car demain, tu repars à la ferme. Je t'achèterais des légumes frais pour ton dernier repas si tu n'es pas trop insolent.

-Aucune remarque sur Blanche Neige alors ?, ricana Colin. Elle t'a vraiment bien dressé.

Sans un mot, Bigby, sortit un bol sale de l'évier et le rempli d'eau sans l'essuyer. Il le posa sans ménagements sur le sol, laissant la moitié de son contenu se répandre autour. Près du canapé, il y avait un verre posé qui contenait encore une paille et un fond d'alcool. Bigby le ramassa pour le vider dans l'évier puis fit de même avec deux bouteilles qui traînaient et les rangea dans la plus haute étagère. Ignorant la bordée d'insultes de Colin, il s'empara de vêtements propres dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la minuscule salle de bain pour nettoyer les dernières tâches de sang de son visage et de ses cheveux. Quand il en sortit, se sentant à peu près vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Colin se contenta de lui jeter un long regard noir. Bigby le lui rendit au centuple, ramassa son paquet de cigarettes et partit en claquant la porte.

 

Il respira profondément, s'efforçant d'ignorer les centaines d'odeurs de parfum, d’œufs, de café et de savon qui venaient du seul immeuble des Sylves, pour ne pas parler de la ville entière. Blanche n'était plus dans son appartement. Il la sentait dans les Bureaux, sentait sa fatigue et son angoisse. Elle était sur les nerfs. Si Bigby essayait de lui témoigner un peu de sollicitude, il se ferait promptement renvoyer, surtout s'il venait les mains vide. Il soupira et descendit à son bureau. Il s'attela à son travail, s'efforçant d'ignorer Blanche qui tournait et retournait autour du bureau de Crane.

Un seul mur les séparait. La concentration était presque impossible.

Bigby alluma une cigarette. Il allait devoir fumer en continu s'il ne voulait pas que la présence de Blanche ne submerge tous ses sens. Cela aurait pu être efficace, si le simple fait de rédiger son rapport ne le forçait pas à ramener en permanence ses pensées vers elle. L'évidence lui apparut enfin. S'il avait été si pitoyable face à Bloody Mary, c'était à cause d'elle. Bigby savait bien que son attirance pour Blanche ne passait pas inaperçue aux yeux de certains. Colin en était la grossière preuve vivante mais, contrairement à ce que ces gens semblaient vouloir penser, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de toujours rester à sa place. Il n'avait jamais eu un geste non désiré et même s'il était en permanence conscient de ses humeurs, il savait les ignorer pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il avait eu presque trois cent ans pour ériger entre eux des barrières presque aussi solides que celles qu'elle même dressait.

Puis il avait vu la tête tranchée de Blanche et toutes ses barrières s'étaient écroulées. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle était morte. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur de cadavre et de vase qui se mêlait à l'odeur habituelle de Blanche. Il ne pouvait plus la croiser sans avoir la nausée et ressentir le besoin de humer pour s'assurer que l'odeur de mort s'était bel et bien enfuie. Blanche avait tout de suite vu que sa copie n'était pas parfaite. Pas lui. L'odeur était trop parfaite et il n'était qu'il serait longtemps réveillé par des sueurs froides et une odeur de putréfaction.

Blanche était vivante, mais il peinait encore à le réaliser. C'était son pire cauchemar et c'était pour ça qu'il avait cru si facilement à sa mort. Il était prêt à tout, sauf à la perdre.

Il devait lui parler.

Le téléphone sonna et Bigby s'empressa de décrocher.

-Bigby, c'est Blanche. Je viens d'avoir le roi Cole au téléphone. Il sera demain soir à Fableville, où en est votre rapport ?

Bigby jeta un regard coupable sur son bureau.

-En cours de rédaction, répondit-il en ramassant et froissant les dernières feuilles. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte le début ?

-Le plus vite sera le mieux.

Elle raccrocha sans prévenir. Bigby grimaça en sentant sa frustration doubler dans la pièce voisine. Il s'empressa de rouler en boule les dernières pages et de les envoyer à la poubelle. Blanche était pressée, mais elles étaient raturées et pleines de fautes. Il pourrait toujours y revenir plus tard. Il avait trop besoin de la voir. Peut être devrait-il lui dire. Il ramassa le reste des feuilles et sortit.

Il avait commencé sa journée à l'aube et il avait eu bien raison. Une foule énervée attendait déjà devant les bureaux. Un regard noir et un grognement suffit pour qu'on le laisse passer, mais pas pour dissiper l'attroupement.

-La foule est déjà là prête à vous étriper, annonça-t-il à Blanche dès qu'il eut refermé. Je vous déconseille de sortir.

Elle grimaça.

-Les parasites de tout poils, ceux qui n'ont pas besoin d'aide mais espèrent profiter de l'absence du Roi Cole pour me soutirer des faveurs et des promesses que notre petit gouvernement ne peut se permettre de tenir.

-Pourquoi essayer alors ?

-Ils se disent que ce qu'ils arriveront à me soutirer, le roi Cole n'osera pas le reprendre. Ou bien qu'il abandonnera son assistante à la vindicte populaire. Je m'étonne que mon ex-mari ne soit pas déjà dans la file.

-Il aura acquis un peu de décence, ou la rumeur ne l'aura pas encore atteint.

-Peu m'importe, tant que son petit sourire insipide ne vient pas me gâcher davantage la journée. J'ai déjà trop à faire pour accorder à ces gens la moindre attention. Je dois faire seule le travail de dix personnes et contrôler toutes les affaires de Crane. Vous avez mon rapport ?

-Le début seulement, jusqu'à la première apparition de Bloody Mary. Il me faut un peu de temps pour finir.

Blanche fit mine de protester mais se retint finalement et alla s'écrouler dans son fauteuil après lui avoir presque arraché la liasse de papiers es mains.

-Faites vite Bigby. J'ai intérêt à très bien expliquer la situation au roi Cole si nous voulons une chance de garder notre place.

Bigby n'avait pas trop d'inquiétudes pour son poste. Il était le seul Fable qui donnait une sainte frousse à tous les autres. Tant qu'il serait partant pour assurer le rôle de shérif, son poste était à lui. Les pouvoirs en place étaient même prêts à l'indulgence s'il avait un peu trop de sang sur les mains. Blanche n'était pas dans une position aussi confortable. En trois cent ans, elle s'était rendue indispensable au gouvernement mais à présent on dirait qu'elle n'avait eu son poste que parce que Crane la désirait et on lui accorderait une pitié condescendante, mais guère plus. Elle allait devoir se battre pour être à nouveau respectée. Leur petite communauté était sans pitié.

-Le Roi Cole n'est pas travailleur, mais il est doué pour voir la compétence chez les autres, offrit-il pour la rassurer. Votre rapport lui conviendra, j'en suis sûr.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif et se plongea aussitôt dans le rapport de Bigby. Se sentant congédié, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier regard. Son épuisement sautait aux yeux mais elle restait aussi déterminée que jamais. Si elle daignait lever les yeux, si elle croisait son regard, il resterait. Elle en mourrait d'envie, il en était sûr. Qui voudrait rester seul pour lire le ramassis d'horreur qu'il avait été forcé à écrire ?

Bien entendu, Blanche ne redressa pas la tête et ne lui donna pas l'occasion de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui jurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Déjà, elle s'employait à ne plus rien ressentir et il se força à se comporter en homme et pas en bête.

-J'y retourne Blanche. Bon travail.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, toute entière concentrée sur le dossier. Il y avait dedans des photos qui dépassaient légèrement. Blanche ne les avait pas toutes vues. Y penser lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait envie de tuer.

 

Le plus doucement qu'il put, il referma la porte. Aussitôt ; la foule des solliciteurs l'assaillit. Tous des flagorneurs et des opportunistes. Presque tous. Ignorant les récriminations, il fendit la foule et saisit la Belle par le bras.

-Vous venez avec moi.

-Enfin Bigby, j'attends depuis des heures !

-Ils vous rendront votre place, gronda-t-il.

Sa voix était celle du loup et tous se turent aussitôt, hochant frénétiquement la tête pour montrer leur accord. Sans plus protester, la Belle le suivit dans l'ascenseur. Elle sentait la peur et l'incertitude.

Une fois les portes refermées, elle osa redresser la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous avez une mine terrible shérif.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires. Que faisiez-vous là haut ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Je croyais que l'enquête était terminée avec la mort de l'homme tordu. Je m'occupais de mes affaires, justement. La Bête et moi avons besoin de plus de temps pour payer notre loyer ce mois-ci.

-Et bien vous attendrez.

-Votre salaire est peut être suffisant pour vous payer votre appartement. Cela ne veut pas dire...

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, forçant Bigby à se retenir de crier sur la Belle. Le hall des Sylves était loin d'être plein, mais il y avait trop de curieux à son goût. Il s'empara à nouveau du bras de la Belle et l'entraîna dans le jardin. Il pleuvait légèrement. Ils seraient tranquilles.

-Savez-vous ce que fait Blanche en ce moment ?

-Son travail. Gérer Fableville en l'absence du maire. Tout le monde sait qu'elle sera nommée adjointe.

-Elle lit le compte-rendu de mon enquête. Tous les détails, avec les photots.

-La Belle blêmit.

-Les photos de ce qu'a subi cette pauvre ville ? Et celles... ?

Bigby sentait encore l'odeur du sang stagner parmi d'autres pires encore dans cette chambre sordide. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour pouvoir s'assurer une nouvelle fois que Blanche était bien vivante, là haut dans les étages.

-Je doute qu'elle en soit déjà là, finit-il par dire.

Il en était certain. Pour l'instant elle n'était que contrariée.

-La pauvre. C'était déjà suffisamment répugnant de voir les fantasmes de Crane en photo, mais être l'objet de ces fantasmes...

-Alors laissez la tranquille aujourd'hui et dites aux autres de faire de même. Ne soyez pas une de ces parasites.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, répondit sèchement la Belle. Bonne journée shérif.

-Si vous ennuyez Blanche...

Il fit un mouvement pour partir. La Belle se calma aussitôt et posa une de ses mains sur son bras, presque avec gentillesse.

-Je sais à quel point elle compte pour vous, Bigby. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Blanche ira bien. Elle est plus forte que vous ne pensez.

La Belle se trompait si elle pensait qu'il ne le savait pas. Blanche était infiniment plus forte que quiconque à Fableville ne l'imaginait. À l'exception des résidents du treizième étage et de lui-même, elle était la personne la plus dangereuse de Fableville. S'il était inquiet, c'était qu'il sentait une félure en elle depuis que Crane s'était publiquement révélé être la pire ordure de leur communauté qui en comportait un grand nombre. Il avait peur pour elle mais ne pouvait pas la forcer à accepter de l'aide.

-Bonne journée la Belle, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Vous ne trompez personne shérif !, le poursuivit la voix de cette dernière.

Il l'ignora et fit de même avec les Fables qui se retournaient sur son passage quand il quitta en trombe les Sylves. À quelques pâtés de maisons de Fableville, il y avait un vendeurs de hot dogs abominables. Cependant, leur odeur estomperaient un temps celle de Blanche.

 

Quand il eut payé l'homme et en attendant que son hot dog soit prêt, Bigby s'alluma une cigarette et réfléchit. Il était temps qu'il se lance sur la piste de Crane. S'il avait son mot à dire, il partirait immédiatement et ne reviendrais que quand il l'aurait déchiqueté de ses crocs. Malheureusement, la piste était déjà froide et il avait un devoir envers tout Fableville, pas seulement envers Blanche. Il était temps de faire entrer en scène les touristes.

Mowgli était en mission en Amérique latine mais Cendrillon devait rentrer dans deux jours de Thaïlande où elle avait pisté des sortilèges de glamour illégaux. Il soupçonnait désormais Crâne et l'homme tordu d'être à l'origine de ce trafic-là également. Il s'occuperait de la partie new-yorkaise de l'enquête mais Cendrillon était exactement le genre de personne qu'il voulait lâcher sur la piste de Crane. Cela la ravirait. Elle avait toujours méprisé l'ancien instituteur.

C'était un dilemme facilement résolu, même s'il ne le soulageait qu'à moitié. Bigby retourna vers son bureau en mâchant avec répugnance son hot-dog. Il prit son temps.

Fort heureusement, le couloir s'était vidé durant son absence. Les quelques Fables qui attendaient à la porte des bureaux étaient de ceux qui ne se déplaçaient que pour de vrais problèmes urgents. Bigby s'efforça donc de ne pas leur adressez un regard trop mauvais. Ce serait une bonne chose si leurs malheurs pouvaient forcer Blanche à penser à cautre chose même quelques minutes.

D'instinct, sa main droite partit repêcher dans sa poche arrière son paquet de cigarettes, mais il s'interrompit. Il sentait Blanche à côté, son parfum entêtant, mais pas ses émotions. Elle était très douée pour cacher ses émotions, aux autres du moins, mais paà à lui. Jusque là.

Il envisagea d'aller voir comment elle allait, mais il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour savoir qu'elle ne voudrait pas de sa présence. Il se retira dans son antre, alluma finalement sa cigarette et s'empara du combiné avant de s'asseoir. Sous les dossiers qui recouvraient son bureau, il s'empara du bout de papier où il avait noté le dernier numéro qui lui avais transmis Cendrillon.

Elle décrocha au bout du troisième essai et de sa cinquième cigarette.

-Est-ce que c'est urgent patron ?, demanda-t-elle tout de go. Je suis sur le point de conclure un accord avec un charmant local.

-Je peux tolérer que tu t'amuses avec l'argent de Fableville après une mission Cindy, mais pas cette fois. J'ai besoin que tu rentres à Fableville maintenant. On a une raclure d'ex-adjoint au maire à traquer.

Elle émit un sifflement admiratif, mais quand elle reprit la parole, son ton était parfaitement professionnel.

-Ca faisait longtemps que j'espérais qu'on trouve quelque chose contre lui. Je l'ai toujours trouvé proprement répugnant. On le recherche pourquoi ?

-Corruption. Détournement d'argent. Proxénétisme. Complicité de meurtre. Si tu trouves autre chose à mettre sur son dos pour celer son destin, je ne suis pas contre. La trahison me conviendrait assez.

-On verra ce qu'on peut faire. Je passe par Fableville ou on a un début de piste ?

-Tu passes par mon bureau.

-Alors je vous vois dans une trentaine d'heures patron.

Bigby raccrocha et se ralluma une cigarette. Il était temps de s'y remettre. Il saisit les pages de son rapport qu'il n'avais par remis à Blanche. Il les relis en diagonale et saisit son stylo pour en barrer rageusement la moitié puis recommença à écrire sur une autre feuille propre. Cette fois-ci, les mots sortirent plus facilement et il se mit à avancer à un rythme convenable.

Un coup à la porte lui fit redresser la tête. Le visage innocent de Boy Blue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Vous avez un instant shérif ?

-Fais vite.

Le jeune homme se faufila et s'installa sur l'unique chaise disponible face à Bigby.

-La Belle m'a dit de passer par vous.

-À quel propos ?

-Il paraît que mademoiselle Neige a besoin d'un assistant. La Belle m'a conseillé de me présenter ici, les bureaux étaient fermés. J'ai travaillé un temps avec elle à la librairie et je cherche un travail de bureau.

La proposition prit Bigby par surprise. Il espérait que la Belle n'attendait pas de remerciements.

-Tu es doué avec la paperasse ? Il y en a beaucoup.

-Je n'aspire à rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme souriait tristement. Bigby se souvint que de tous les vétérans des combats des combats contre l'adversaire, Boy Blue n'était pas le plus décoré mais certainement celui qui avait participé au plus de combats. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et Boy Blue soutint son regard sans peine.

-Tu commences à l'essai demain matin, déclara-t-il finalement, satisfait. Blanche te fera savoir très vite si tu lui convient. Et maintenant file, j'ai du travail. Je préviendrait Blanche plus tard.

-Merci shérif.

Bigby se contenta d'un grognement et n'attendit pas que la porte se referme pour rouler en boule son dernier jet et le jeter à la poubelle. L'horloge au mur indiquait quatre heures. En général, Blanche quittait les bureaux à six. C'était suffisant pour finir, mais la fatigue des derniers jours le rattrapait. Il avait juste besoin de dormir cinq minutes. Il croisa les bras sur le bureau et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

 

Avant même de rouvrir les yeux, il sut que Blanche était là. Son odeur avait déjà en partie remplacée celle du tabac froid. Il lui faudrait des jours pour s'en débarrasser.

Son dos craqua quand il se redressa. Blanche lui sourit doucement de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle feuilletait une liasse de papiers jaunis qui décorait son bureau depuis des années. De vieilles affaires irésolues qui devaient remonter à 1940 ou 1950.

-Vous ne m'aviez jamais raconté cette histoire de vol du soulier de verre de Cendrillon.

-Parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé le coupable. Un petit plaisantin sans doute, mais pas Jack. L'idiot était bouclé en bas pour extorsion à l'époque mais il en a entendu parler. Ça l'a suffisamment inspiré pour qu'il tente de voler et revendre à un riche commun le miroir parlant il y a quelques années. J'ai failli le laisser faire, juste pour voir comment il comptait si prendre pour le faire sortir discètement des bureaux.

Blanche émit un petit rire amusé. Bigby jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge. Il était sept heures trente.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de me réveiller, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Certainement pas. Après la folie de ces derniers jours, je n'allait pas vous empêcher de rattraper vos heures de sommeil. Je pouvais attendre.

-Et vous veniez pour ?

-La fin de votre rapport. Le roi Cole rentre demain.

Elle faisait de gros efforts pour que cela ne sonne pas comme un reproche. Ils jetèrent un même regard dubitatif vers les papiers couverts de ratures sur lesquels Bigby s'était endormi.

-Je m'y remet de suite, promit-il, penaud. Vous voulez que je les dépose sur votre bureau ou que je toque à votre porte ce soir ?

Blanche hésita. Bigby espérait qu'elle choisirait la première proposition. Il n'aimait pas l’imaginer lire les détails de son combat avec Bloody Mary seule au milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait pas honte du monstre qu'il était. Au contraire, il était fier d'être compté parmi les grandes calamités de leur temps. Les proies qu'il avait tué étaient innombrables. Les détails du combat répugneraient à Blanche par contre. Si elle les lisait au matin, elle ne ruminerait pas toute la nuit et le confronterait directement. Il préférait ça.

-Vous avez mangé ?

-Rapidement ce midi, répondit-il, pris de cours par la question de Blanche.

-Je meurs de faim pour ma part, confessa-t-elle. Montons chez moi, je cuisinerai quelque chose rapidement pendant que vous finissez de rédiger.

Il la fixa un moment, interloqué. Habituellement, Blanche séparait strictement le personnel du professionnel. À part le roi Cole, personne n'avait du rentrer dans son appartement depuis son emménagement, à part un ouvrier pour quelques menus travaux. Il se permit d’inspirer pour sentir ses émotions. Lui qui connaissait si bien les moindres nuances de son odeur, il fut choqué par ce maelström d’émotions. Colère, défaitisme, dégoût, peur, fatigue... C'était un miracle qu'elle tienne sur ses jambes. Blanche était presque dans un pire état que lui et pourtant quelques unes de ses blessures n'avaient pas encore fini de se refermer.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Son visage ne dévoilait rien, mais il sentit son soulagement. Se relevant en ignorant ses côtes fêlées, Bigby réunit ses feuilles raturées et d'autres encore blanches. Par habitude, il tendit la main vers son paquet de cigarettes.

-Si vous allumez une de ces horreurs chez moi, je monte au treizième étage et je force chacun de nos sorciers à vous jeter sa pire malédiction.

Bigby arrêta son geste. De toute façon, l'odeur de Blanche serait partout chez elle et un seul paquet ne suffirait pas pour l'ignorer. Il fumerait une fois chez lui. La moitié de sa réserve y passerait s'il le fallait.

-Je vous suis.

 

L'appartement de Blanche était à son image, propre, clair et ne dévoilant rien de ses pensées. Bigby n'était pas surpris.

-Installez-vous comme vous voulez, invita Blanche tout en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la cuisine. Des pâtes, ça vous ira ? Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre un traiteur.

-Ça ira.

Il aurait préféré de la viande. Le régime humain lui convenait, à l'occasion, mais pas quand il était blessé. Il lui fallait reprendre des forces. Un bruit d'emballage plastique arraché et une nouvelle odeur dans l'atmosphère le rassurèrent. Blanche n'avait pas oublié qu'elle nourrissait un loup. L'odeur de viande lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

-Ce sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Parfait.

Cela lui laissait le temps de rédiger un bon morceau de son rapport. Restait à choisir où s'installer. Il y avait une table près de la fenêtre, mais ses côtes cassées le suppliaient de trouver quelque chose de plus confortable qu'un dossier en bois. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et posa son travail sur la table pour saisir un livre d'art, rare touche un peu personnelle de la pièce, pour lui servir de support.

Il tâcha d'être le plus neutre possible en mettant à l'écrit le récit de son combat contre Bloody Mary. À sa grande surprise, il y parvint à peu près. Sa sieste ou la présence de Blanche l'avait en partie libéré de sa colère.

Quand cette dernière revint avec deux assiettes fumantes, il avait déjà rempli plusieurs pages de plus. Blanche hésita. Ses manières de princesse désapprouvaient forcément le fait de manger autour de la table basse. Bigby se força à l'ignorer et à faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le canapé était trop confortable. Blanche finit par céder avant qu'il ne se moque d'elle à haute voix et s'assit sur le fauteuil, les jambes convenablement croisées et la serviette sur les genoux. Lui-même ne fit pas tant de manières, mais il accepta sans protester une serviette avant de se saisir de son assiette. Tous deux se mirent à manger avec la même avidité.

Une fois qu'ils eurent modéré leur rythme, le silence devint gênant. De sa fourchette, Bigby finit par désigner le reste de la pièce.

-Joli petit appartement. Il vous ressemble.

Blanche leva un sourcil, sur la défensive.

-Vraiment ? Tout le monde le trouve froid et impersonnel.

Mieux valait se taire. Sa réponse aurait forcément parrue cruelle ou en aurait trop révélé sur ses sentiments envers Blanche. Un jour ce serait peut être le moment. S'il le faisait maintenant, il prouverait une fois pour tout qu'il avait l'insensibilité des monstres. Le loup savait respecter les sentiments de celle qu'il voulait comme compagne.

-Vous n'avez jamais demandé à voir mon appartement, repris Blanche.

-Vous semblez satisfaite que nos relations se cantonnent au professionnel.

-Crane a souvent proposé que nous finissions le travail autour d'un verre chez lui ou chez moi, continua Blanche sans nier. Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais accepté.

Sa voix tremblait malgré elle. Le sang de Bigby se figea dans ses veines tandis qu'il s'imaginait un soir sentant la détresse de Blanche et courant jusqu'à chez elle pour arracher la gorge de Crane. L'odeur de vase, de sang et de parfum entremêlée se rappela à lui. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il repoussa son assiette.

-Je n'ai jamais pu supporter Crane. Si j'avais jamais senti quoi que ce soit...

-Je sais Bigby. Merci.

Le ton de Blanche lui interdisait de continuer. Clairement, en ce qui la concernait, le sujet était clos. À jamais.

Elle se leva pour réunir leurs assiettes. Bigby lui tendit la sienne en prenant garde de ne pas la frôler. Il reprit ensuite son rapport, mettant de côté ce qu'il avait déjà rédigé.

-Je vous ai trouvé un assistant au fait, ou plutôt, il s'est présenté de lui-même. Boy Blue, un ami de Gobe-Mouche.

-Le garçon de la contine ? Je vois qui c'est.

-Il a l'air sérieux et honnête. Je lui ai dit de se présenter demain.

-Pourquoi pas. Il me sera utile, si le roi Cole ne décide pas de me remplacer.

-Il ne le fera pas.

Blanche ne répondit pas, mais il était évident qu'elle enviait sa certitude. Il n'en rajouta pas et se remit à écrire tout en écoutant d'une oreille Blanche faire la vaiselle. C'était terriblement domestique et pas désagréable, si on oubliait les odeurs et bruits de la ville qui manquaient de le rendre fou.

Quand elle eut fini, Blanche revint s'asseoir. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle choisit de le rejoindre sur le canapé, s'empara des dernières feuilles rédigées par Bigby, retira ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement pour les lire, un stylo à la main. Elle avait tout de même pris garde à maintenir une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps. Bigby ne releva pas la tête, continuant à travailler en silence. Il sentait le regard de Blanche se poser régulièrement sur lui au cours de sa lecture. Lui n'avait pas besoin de lui jeter ces regards à la dérobée. Il tâchait d'être impossible mais il sentit se succéder en elle la peur, le dégoût, l'incompréhension et parfois, plus rarement, de la compassion ou de l'approbation. C'était dans ces cas-là que sa main tremblait sur sa feuille.

Blanche termina sa lecture avant qu'il ait terminé d'écrire. Doucement, elle reposa les feuillets sur la table et reprit sa position précédente. Elle l'observait, mais ne dit rien. Pas un seul des reproches auquel il s'attendait. Le silence était presque confortable. Finalement, sa respiration ralentit et alors seulement, Bigby osa la regarder.

Blanche dormais, la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé. On ne lisait plus de soucis sur son front, seulement dans ses cernes gigantesques. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé ces derniers jours. Une mèche bougeait doucement devant son visage au rythme de sa respiration. Bigby aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'aurait plus jamais confiance en lui après un tel geste. Déjà, elle s'était endormie en sa présence et il se prenait à espérer. Peut être Colin avait-il raison. Le méchant loup devenait un chien apprivoisé.

Blanche bougea dans son sommeil. Bigby se redressa et se dépêcha de terminer son travail. Il réissit ensuite, en faisant doucement, à déposer son rapport et récupérer celui de Blanche sans la réveiller. Il le parcourut rapidement. Il était à l'image de Blanche, froid et sans émotions. À la fin, il y avait une lettre de Blanche reconnaissant son aveuglement à propos de Crane et proposant sa démission.

Bigby la roula en boule et la glissa dans sa poche avant de refermer le porte document et de le reposer. Il se pencha ensuite vers Blanche, huma malgré lui son parfum et la secoua doucement. Il tâcha de ne pas se vexer de la voir reculer à son contact.

-J'ai fini mon travail Blanche et vous vous êtes endormie. Je vous laisse ?

Elle hésita, il pouvait le sentir, mais sa faiblesse ne dura pas.

-Bonne nuit Bigby. Je vous vois demain.

Bonne nuit, Blanche.

Elle ne bougea pas et il sortit. En refermant la porte, il la vit lui jeter un regard étrange. Peut être aurait-il du lui proposer de rester et de passer la nuit sur le fauteuil. Si elle avait accepté...

Bigby réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la poignée de la porte de Blanche et qu'il était resté là plusieurs minutes à cogiter. Le ridicule ne tuait pas heureusement et personne ne passait dans le couloir à cette heure tardive. Les honnêtes citoyens de Fableville et la plupart de ses fripouilles dormaient.

Il descendit faire de même. Colin était avachi contre le canapé et leva la tête d'un air goguenard. Il se leva pour renifler ostensiblement le parfum de Blanche qui flottait autour de lui. Bigby le défia d'un doigt menaçant.

-Ne commence pas.

Sans attendre de réponse, il alla se jeter tout habillé dans la douche. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette odeur. Il y arriverait peut être s'il ne sentait pas Blanche bouger quatre étages au dessus de lui.

Il aurait du repasser par son bureau pour faire main basse sur ses réserves de tabac. Il n'avait pas assez pour tenir la nuit.

 

Au matin, après une nuit blanche, il tituba jusqu'à son bureau et s'y enferma. Il parvint à ne pas croiser Blanche jusqu'au crépuscule quand ils quittèrent leurs bureaux au même moment. Blanche mit aussitôt ses mains sur ses hanches pour le toiser d'un air mauvais.

-Vous avez fouillé mes affaires, l'accusa-t-elle.

Derrière elle, son nouvel assistant voûta instinctivement ses épaules. Bigby l'aurait applaudit. S'il craignait déjà Blanche quand elle était dans une humeur comme celle-là, il irait loin. Les gens ne réalisaient pas combien Blanche en colère était dangereuse.

Lui était habitué. Il se contenta de sortir son briquet et de rallumer sa cigarette.

-Vraiment ?

-Ne jouez pas avec moi. Vous pensiez que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ?

-Le roi Cole vous a viré ?

-Non.

-Alors quel est le problème ? Nous savions tous qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Blanche planta son doigt sur sa poitrine. Il frissonna.

-Si vous en étiez si sûr, vous auriez encore moins du agir ainsi. Je suis tout à fait capable d'assumer mes responsabilités et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous savez où est la porte. Est-ce clair ?

-Limpide.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait fait même s'il savait comment réagirait Blanche. Il avait trop peur que Cole accepte parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et qu'il perde sa seule chance de côtoyer Blanche. Celle-ci lui jeta un dernier regard excédé et passa devant lui comme un ouragan.

Bigby soupira et écrasa son mégot. Tout revenait à la normale et il détestait ça. Blanche se retourna.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Le maire nous attend.

C'était Blanche. Elle ruminait sa rancœur toute la journée et le lui faisait payer en le forçant à obéir. Bigby ne regrettait rien, mais il avait fait une erreur. Il faudrait des années avant que Blanche ne lui fasse à nouveau confiance. Il ferait avec.Cela faisait trois cent ans qu'il attendait et espérait. Quelques décennies ou trois autres siècles n'était rien. Il gagnerait à nouveau la confiance de Blanche et cette fois, il ne la trahirait pas.

 


End file.
